


Steady as she goes

by wellsjaha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsjaha/pseuds/wellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter moved to New York a year ago and started coming to the diner regularly about seven months ago. Angie is told by the woman herself that she works at some company that deal with taxes. She comes to the diner almost every day and more often than not, she’s a bright spot in a sea of horrible customers. Angie can’t deny the woman is incredibly beautiful but it’s that charming accent that really does her in.</p><p>Modern day diner AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady as she goes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, feedback is always welcomed. I normally don't write a lot of dialogue in fic, so I tried it out. You can catch me on tumblr at wellsjahafanfiction.tumblr.com

 

Thirty minutes. That was all Angie had left to her shift at the Automat Diner. It was a hellhole of a job, but the hours were flexible which is what Angie needed. Between auditions, acting classes, showcases and family responsibilities, a flexible schedule was a must. The owner had a soft spot for Angie, declaring that her vibrant personality reminded him of his younger sister who now lived at the other side of the state with her husband and three children.

Most of the customers were harmless. They had a lot of regulars who came in for morning coffees, quick lunches or a nice warm meal to end the day. The worst were the New York tourists who were drawn in by the vintage decor the diner offered and the relatively cheap prices. They were often loud, asked a ton of questions and stayed way too long.

But at nine thirty, the diner had calmed down a bit. The dinner rush had ended and now they were serving a few business men, a family in the back corner, a group of college kids who looked like they had seen better days and a gaggle of pre teens gushing about some movie they just saw while a bored chaperone looked on.

Angie almost groaned when she looked up from the counter at the sound of the bell above the door ringing, but when she saw who it was she stopped wiping and gave her newest customer a grin. Peggy Carter moved to New York a year ago and started coming into the diner regularly about seven months ago. She came almost every day and sometimes it made Angie’s day, There was no lying that Peggy was a beautiful woman and her accent just made her all that more attractive

Initially Peggy was a little stand offish, but she’d warmed up to Angie within a few weeks and now she always sat in Angie’s section or at the counter so they could talk. Peggy gave a grin back to Angie and made her way to the counter to sit opposite her friend.

“The usual, Peg?” Angie questioned with an award winning smile and a somewhat flirtatious tilt of her head.

“Please, I’ve had such an awful day,” Peggy replied as she slipped off her coat and placed it on the stool next to her along with her bag. Angie wrote the order down on the ticket and slipped over to the window to hand it to Joey, the cook.

“Carter here?” he asked when he saw the familiar order and gave Angie a teasing look. A lot of the staff teased Angie about her apparent crush on Angie; something she would have hated if she didn’t know it came from a good place. Joey, Jared and some of the older servers had really taken her in and made her feel at home. Sure Manhattan wasn’t very far from Brooklyn, but Angie was close to her family and it pained her that she wasn’t able to see them every weekend like she’d ideally like to. The staff helped make long shifts and shitty tippers more bearable. They’d ask her about her day and worked hard to make Angie smile, something that she liked to pay back.

“Yes, I’m here Joey,” Peggy offered before Angie even had a chance to and the large man offered a hearty laugh and immediately began to make Peggy’s order even if there were a few tickets in front of hers. It was the perk of being a regular, particularly a regular who tipped well.

“Let me go get that table some refills and then you can tell me about your day,” Angie offered to Peggy before she headed over to the family of five in the back booth and refilled their drinks before she settled back at the counter.

“Was the office that bad?” Angie leaned across the counter and rested her chin on her hand.

“It’s always bad, but I’m used to it.” Peggy let out a long sigh. “My apartment building is being bought out. They’re going to make offices there instead. I have two weeks to get a new place near my job and in the same price range. Apparently the landlord has known for almost a month and just now decided to put out notices. I swear, the people in this city drive me insane.”

“God, Peg. I’m sorry. I remember when my grandmother got kicked out of her assisted living; they only gave her a week to find a new place. She ended up living in our basement until she well...you know.”

Peggy shook her head and made a grab for the iPad she kept in her bag for work. “Every place I’ve seen near the office is too expensive and anything in my price range is well...it’s awful.”

“I’ve been there, English. I lucked out with my place. A friend of mine from high school saw I was looking and told me about it. Said she knew the landlady. It’s not the best place but it’s clean and close to my acting class.

Peggy nodded her head in thought and began to scroll through more listings, but judging by her face she was having no luck.

Joey called out Peggy’s order and Angie quickly delivered it to her. She gave distracted thanks as she gazed at some pictures and scrunched up her nose in disdain. “Some of these places should be condemned.”

A couple came in and Angie let the other waitress on duty, Diane, deal with them as she worked at the counter refilling the condiment bottles before delivering them to each table for the night shift. Seeing she only had five minutes left, Angie began to clean up the counter and put her supplies away before she went to the counter and printed out Peggy’s bill before punching in her employee number and signing out.

“Here you go,” Angie said as she settled down next to Peggy on one of the stools and handed her the bill. “Oh that place looks awesome,” she commented as she peered over her companion’s shoulder but Peggy shook her head as she shifted her iPad to be settled on the counter between them. “It also costs double what I’m paying now.”

Angie nodded in understanding and looked on as Peggy searched through the website, every so often clicking on a listing only to decide against it a few minutes later. Angie stole a French fry off of Peggy’s almost empty plate and knew she should head out soon. She had some left overs waiting back home from her that her mom sent her home with after a family dinner celebrating her aunt’s birthday two days ago.

“Wait a second. I think we have an opening in my building!” Angie said as she sat straight up and turned to look at Peggy who was giving her a doubtful expression.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, English. The man who lived two doors down moved out last weekend. Something about heading to Florida to retire and be near his grandchildren,” Angie replayed with a dismissive wave off her hand. “Sure it’s not the Ritz, but its only ten blocks from here and there are two subway stops near by. It’s prime location.”

“I don’t know, Angie. It might be too far for me.”

“Just promise me you’ll call and set up a time to look? Here, give me your phone. I’ll give you my number and I can text you my landlord’s phone number. Ms. Fry is a bit of a grouch, but she’s fair. Just don’t call her after eight at night, her shows come on and she gets pretty mad if you interrupt her.”

Peggy stared at Angie for a moment before relenting and digging into her purse to hand over her phone. With an impish grin, Angie put her number in and sent herself a text. She’d wanted Peggy’s number for months and now she finally had it, though this wasn’t the way she planned on getting it. But as long as she had the result she wanted, Angie didn’t really care about the means she took to achieve it.

 

* * *

 

It was rare that there was a day that Angie didn’t work or have classes first thing in the morning, but when those seldom occasions arrived Angie usually slept in past noon. However today was a special day and she promised to help a friend. So when her alarm rang at eight sharp, Angie let out a groan but got out of bed and began to get ready.

Thirty minutes later she stood outside her building in jeans that had seen better days and a t-shirt with the title of some play she did back in high school with a few dozen signatures in black sharpie staining the light blue material. A large pick-up truck pulled up and out of the passenger side out jumped Peggy who looked incredible in moving appropriate clothing. Angie realized she’d never seen the woman out of her pencil skirts or power suits before and as much as she liked those, a casual Peggy was certainly a sight.

“Ready to get moved in?” Angie questioned as she moved close to Peggy and surprised the woman with a hug. “I promise it will be great. You saw the place. It’s nice. And I’m a fantastic neighbor. I always have sugar in case you ever need a cup,” she said in jest and was pleased when Peggy finally hugged her back.

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful,” the older woman assured and pulled back as a man made his way out of the driver’s side of the truck.

“What floor are you moving onto, Peggy?” the man asked and Angie frowned at his posh accent and how well dressed he was.

“The third, but there is a lift so it won’t be that bad.”

“Oh how rude of me,” the man said as he gave Angie a bright smile and extended his hand. “Edwin Jarvis, I’m a friend of Peggy’s. And what’s your name?”

He was friendly and Angie knew there was nothing wrong with him, but she immediately hated the man who stood before her.

“Angie Martinelli. A friend of Peg’s too,” she offered and shook his head with a forced smile that Peggy seemed to catch onto as she moved towards the back of the truck. “Jarvis, will you help me with the bed frame? Maybe Angie can get the door for us and maybe take one of the boxes we have back here.”

 

* * *

“So, are you dating that Jarvis guy?” Angie asked as she and Peggy were sprawled on her couch with some mindless movie playing on her television before them.

Peggy’s apartment wouldn’t have cable or Internet until tomorrow when the company came, so Angie graciously offered that they could have some food and entertainment at her place for the night.

“Edwin?” Peggy asked in surprise as she turned to Angie before letting out a small laugh. “No, no. We used to work together. And anyway, he’s married.”

“That doesn’t stop a lot of people,” Angie grumbled before she took a sip of water from her bottle. Moving had been exhausting and she knew she’d be rather sore tomorrow.

“It would stop me, Angie,” Peggy said in a pointed tone and Angie nodded her head and shifted on the couch, glad that Peggy and Jarvis weren’t an item.

Sure she had looks on him, but who could compete with an accent like his and those impeccable manners?

 

* * *

  

Being neighbors with Peggy was not exactly what Angie expected. Perhaps it was foolish of her to think that they’d spend a lot more time together, but the did live in the same building and they were friends. Was it really all that farfetched that she had visions of them having one another over for dinner or maybe heading down to that little bistro the next block over for breakfast some mornings?

Since Peggy had moved in two months ago, they had dinner twice. Angie had Peggy over for coffee once. And Peggy loaned Angie a book. That was all the progression their relationship had. Sure they still saw one another at the diner, but it wasn’t the same. Apparently things at Peggy’s job were getting really hectic, though Angie didn’t understand why a Tax Preparation company required someone to work such ridiculous hours.

There were a few times when Angie would be coming home from the diner at four in the morning from the night shift and see Peggy entering her apartment just as the elevator opened. She asked her about it a few times and Peggy always just said it was work. Angie party believe that maybe Angie was having an affair with some powerful man like a senator or a CEO, but that thought didn’t really sit right with her. Peggy didn’t seem the type.

Maybe it was just her. Maybe Peggy didn’t want more a friendship with Angie than they already had. Perhaps Angie had been forcing her company on the woman all alone. Peggy had been somewhat desperate for an apartment that was why she took the place in Angie’s building. It was a good location, a decent building, they had some security measures and it was a fair price. That was all the apartment probably was to Peggy. Living with Angie wasn’t a perk for her; it was most likely an annoyance.

Angie groaned and grabbed her phone off the side table and called into work.

“Yeah, Jared? It’s Angie. Yeah, I can’t come in today. I’ve got a bad case of ennui. Yeah, it’s French. I’ll be in tomorrow okay? Try and see if Diane will take my shift, I covered her last week. See you soon.”

 Angie looked at her phone as she hung up and pulled up another contact. It rang twice before she heard a familiar voice. 

“Yeah mom, it’s Angie. Is it all right if I come by today? I’m just feeling a little off and could really use some of your cooking. Yes, I’ll pick up some milk on my way. I’ll see you in two hours. Love you too. Bye.”

There was nothing that a trip home and her mom’s lasagna couldn’t fix.

* * *

  

“What do you mean she doesn’t like you, Ang? Everyone likes you.” Rosanna Martinelli argued as she stood at the stove and stirred her homemade sauce. You couldn’t trust the stuff they made in jars, she always said. Homemade was the only way to go. It was a lesson that Angie had been told time and time again since she was a girl.

Angie had told her mom about liking the same gender when she was sixteen years old and head over heels in love with her algebra tutor, Lizzie. Rosanna had initially frowned and tightened her grip on her apron before she pulled Angie into a hug. Sure she had struggled to understand bisexuality and the point of pride parades, but Angie was her only daughter. She had four boys and just when she had given up on having a girl, Angie came in all her six pound seven ounce glory and changed things in the Martinelli house.

Angie was seven years old the first time she told off her brother Giovanni for some sexist remark. At eight she got send home from school for the first time for punching a boy in the face for trying to lift up her skirt. Rosanna realized just how things had changed, that their house was no longer a little boys club. Her boys’ behavior was no longer boys just being boys, that was an excuse. Angie didn’t need to be protected because she was a girl. No Angie could protect herself and it took her family, especially those hardheaded brothers of hers awhile to see that.

“She’s just so secretive, Ma. I think I make progress with her and then I barely talk to her for a week. I’ll ask her to hang out and she’ll immediately say no, she won’t even offer to hang out another time. I think I’m just an annoyance. Some young girl who works at the diner and stalks her like some kinda weirdo or something.”

“Angie, I don’t think that’s the case. Yes she needed a place to stay but if she really didn’t like you, she wouldn’t have moved into the same building as you.”

“I don’t know what to do. And I know it’s dumb to have a crush on someone you serve for a living, but when she does pay attention to me? God it’s incredible. When we sometimes sit and chat it’s like no one exists but me. She listens and she laughs at all the right places. I just wish she wanted to be around me more, you know?”

“It sounds like you’re back in high school again. I think you should just talk to her about it. See what she’s thinking. You’re never one to hold back with what you’re thinking, so what’s different this time? She’s just some girl and if she can’t see how great you are, then that’s her loss. Now come over here and start boiling some water while I call your father and she if he’ll be home for dinner,” Rosanna demanded of her daughter and walked to the dated cord phone she kept in the kitchen and dialed her husband’s work number by heart.

“She’s not just some girl, not with legs like those,” Angie grumbled as she stooped down to grab a pot from one of the lower cabinets.

“I heard that, Ang,” her mom teased as she cupped a hand over the phone so her husband wouldn’t hear her.

 

* * *

It had been two weeks since Angie had dinner with her mom and talked about “The girl situation” as her mom liked to call it. Angie had wanted to storm over to Peggy’s immediately after she came home that night, but she knew that she was a little bit heated and it was probably best for her to approach the situation when she was calm.

But the next day she saw Peggy leaving her apartment with a suitcase in hand. Peggy told her some tale about having to go back to England to see some family, but for some reason Angie just didn’t believe her, especially when she looked out of her window and saw Jarvis pull up in a car and take her away.

She hadn’t seen Peggy since and was starting to worry since the woman didn’t tell her how long her trip would be, but there was nothing she could really do about it. Maybe if she didn’t show up in a few more days she could head to the police and voice her concerns. Angie had tried to text her, but there was no answer. But if she was overseas, it made sense that she wouldn’t get a message back.

So it was a surprise that at nearly midnight when Angie was about to enter the building, she heard a voice call her name. Turning around she saw Peggy dressed up in her usual work clothes and toting the same suitcase she had left with. Angie looked a little suspiciously at the barely noticeable limp Peggy walked with, but still managed a small smile at seeing her neighbor.

“Back from, your family?” Angie asked as she held the door open for Peggy. Even if she wasn’t too pleased with her ‘friend’ her mom did raise her to have some manners.

“Oh, right. Yes. It was a long visit. Someone got married, someone had a birthday. I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details,” Peggy commented as she headed towards the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened a few seconds later and Angie watched as Peggy got in.

“Angie, are you coming?” Peggy asked as she looked at Angie curiously.

“No, I think I’ll take the stairs. Exercise and what not.” Angie had this whole speech planned out in her head, of all the things she’d say to Peggy but now that she was actually face to face with her, Angie felt uncharacteristically afraid.

“But you hate exercise,” Peggy said out loud, though it was more to herself than to Angie but she allowed the doors to close and Angie walked towards the stairs. Even though it was only three flights, she had been on her feet all day and the diner and took her time scaling them. Peggy should have already been on the third floor and in her apartment Angie figured as she opened the door and walked down the hall towards her apartment.

“Angie, have I done something to offend you?” Peggy questioned as Angie looked up from her bag where she was currently trying to find her keys and sighed at the sight of the older woman leaning against the wall next to her door.

“No, English. You’ve done nothing. I just love being ignored and blown off. It really makes a girl feel good,” Angie remarked in a dry tone as she finally found her keys and moved to open her door.

“See this is why I was hesitant to move in here. I’m no good at this. The whole...being friend things,” Peggy remarked with a wistful sigh and Angie leaned on the door jam and looked Peggy up and down.

“I think it’s pretty common knowledge that you don’t continuously blow off someone who is trying to be your friend. If you didn’t want my company, you could have just said something instead of making up lies about working late. I looked it up, your place closes at nine.” Angie’s tone remained bitter as she crossed her arms.

“Look maybe I’m being sensitive or something, but I just wanted to spend time with you. I thought we hit it off at the diner, that maybe you wanted to be my friend too but I guess it was just me. I got the message now. I’ll leave you alone. I’ll have you know though that I’m a good friend, and a good person. You’d be really lucky to have someone like me on your side. So it’s your loss,” Angie stated with her chin held high. She met Peggy’s gaze for a moment before she shook her head. “Goodnight.”

And with that, Angie closed the door.

 

* * *

It was eight am on a Wednesday, so it really wasn’t a shock when Peggy game into the diner for her usual coffee and scone combination. It was silly for Angie to think, if even for a second, that a little fight would cause Peggy to switch up a routine she kept for almost a year. The fight, if you could even call it that, probably hadn’t fazed Peggy much.

It was a little shocking however, that Peggy still came and sat in her section. With a brief lull in customers, Angie had no one else to cater to so she slowly made her way to the small two-person table that Peggy had settled herself at.

“What can I get for you?” Angie asked, her voice lacking it’s usual cheerfulness it took on when dealing with a customer, Peggy in particular.

“A cup of coffee and one of your blueberry scones please. Oh, and perhaps maybe if you’re free tonight we could go see a movie? There’s that musical they made into a movie playing at the theatre over by our building at ten.”

Angie stopped writing on the pad and blinked at Peggy for a moment. “Already seen it, and anyway I have plans. Your coffee and scone should be up in a few minutes.” Angie walked over to the display case to grab a scone, a cup and one of their small pitchers of coffee for Peggy. This was the first time the woman had initiated hanging out.

However Angie wasn’t anyone’s pity party.

She delivered the scone with the bill and avoided Peggy’s table until she left half an hour later for work.

 

* * *

Angie had just gotten out of her acting class and was saying goodbye to one of the girls she worked on a scene with when she got a text. Thinking it was from one of her brothers or one of the girls at the diner looking for her to cover their shift, she unlocked her screen and saw whom it was from.

The last time Peggy had texted her had been from before she left on her little trip when she asked where the best place around their building to get her haircut.

  _Do you want to come over?_

Angie stared at the message for a good minute before she responded.

_Why?_

  _I thought maybe we could talk? I have a bottle of wine and a dozen take out menus._

  _Sorry, I have work early in the morning._

 Angie maybe imagine it, but she felt the disappointment over the message and couldn’t help but smile a little bit as she made her way to her favorite Chinese take out spot.

 

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Peggy tried numerous times to get Angie to either hang out with her or engage in a conversation that lasted longer than polite chit chat. But Angie was a little distracted. Yes she was still a little bothered with Peggy, but she had a big audition coming up for an off Broadway show. Her acting teacher had recommended the part for her, she’d be auditioning for a supporting female cast member who had quite a few lines, was featured in most of the ensemble members and had a duet with the lead female.

She’d taken it light on shifts at the diner and was constantly practicing. She went over her audition song and monologue a dozen times every day. She rehearsed over the phone with her mom, to Joey when the lunch rush let up and to the plant she kept in her living room. Her neighbors were probably sick and tired of hearing her sing the same song each morning after her shower and every night before she went to bed.

The day of the audition had Angie’s stomach in knots and she could only manage a bit or two of the toast she’d made herself before she had to head out and catch her train to head to the audition. Her mom had called her right as she woke up to wish her luck and her brothers had all texted her. Jared, Joey, Diane and some of the other staff at the diner send pleasant thoughts her way as well.

Angie was sitting in the waiting room along with a dozen other girls when her phone buzzed.

  _Good luck, Angie. You’re destined to be a star._

Angie didn’t know how Peggy found out about her audition, but she smiled at the little blue bubble on her phone for a good minute until she tucked her phone away and mentally ran through her monologue once more.

An hour later Angie was on the train home as she ran over her audition in her head. She did well, and the director seemed impressed but she also knew plenty of those other girls were talented as well. She was dismissed and told that they’d be in contact with her by the end of the week.

When Angie got home there was a single rose placed on the doormat in front of her place. Angie picked it up and smiled when she saw Peggy’s name on the tag.

Maybe she should give the woman a second chance.

* * *

 

Angie was on edge for the rest of the week and every time her phone rang she’d jump up, only to be disappointed when it was just her mom calling about family dinner on Sunday or Mrs. Fry notifying her that the plumber came and fixed up her clogged sink.

Angie was once again leaning against the counter at the diner, willing the clock to move faster. She had fifteen minutes left but the past hour had moved so incredibly slow that she knew it would feel like an eon before she left this place.

The bell above the door jingled and Angie looked up to see Peggy. It was the first time since she’d dropped the rose at Angie’s doorstep. Angie had a shy smile as Peggy approached and sat down.

“Can I have a coffee to go?” Peggy requested.

“Hot date tonight?” Angie asked, hoping that maybe they could get some of their banter back.

“I was on my way home and just needed a pick me up. You’re the only person I’m seeing tonight, so I suppose yes. I do have a hot date.”

Angie flushed slightly and turned to set about making Peggy some coffee. “Let me make you a fresh batch, trust me. This has been sitting here for awhile.” Peggy nodded and Angie turned back to her customer.

“Angie, I think I owe you an apology. I know I can be a little standoffish and I swear it has nothing to do with you. I’ve always had issues making friends. Yes, I know a lot of people and I get along with many but I’ve always had trouble connecting with people deeper than that. I could go into details, but I’ve lost some people in my life that meant a lot to me, they still do. I think I hesitate to form deeper relationships because of this, or at least that is what Jarvis says but he’s a smart man and I think he might be onto something.” Angie was listening to Peggy’s every word and she had a feeling Joey might be too from back in the kitchen.

“I think I’m afraid of what I might feel for you. Trust me when I say it’s not the food that kept me coming here all these months, though I do enjoy your coffee. I’m sorry if I ignored you, or kept blowing you off as you put it. I grew comfortable in you being the cute waitress at the diner I go to everyday who likes to talk my ear off about auditions and annoying customers. I didn’t want to change things.” Peggy brushed some hair behind her ear and Angie bit her lip to keep from smiling.

“I want to be friends now. Well, I think we’re already friends. But perhaps we can be more than that,” Peggy finished and finally looked up to meet Angie’s eyes.

“Shut up, English. You talk too much,” Angie said with a roll of her eyes but moved to squeeze Peggy’s hand where it rested on the counter.

“I’m gonna clock out now. Care to walk me home, Ms. Carter?” Angie asked and Peggy nodded.

“I’d be delighted.”

Angie went to the back to grab her coat and back, said goodbye to Joey and Diane before she clocked out. She left the diner with Peggy in tow and they began to walk towards their building.

“You know, if you wanted to be more than friends you coulda just asked me out on a date. Not that I didn’t enjoy your little speech back there.”

At Angie’s words, Peggy paused and looked at Angie with wide eyes and the younger woman suddenly felt incredibly dumb. More than friends didn’t mean have to be a romantic thing. Maybe Peggy just wanted to be her best friend or something like that. Angie opened her mouth to speak but she felt her phone vibrate from its place in her coat pocket.

“I have to take this,” she excused and moved to the left side of the sidewalk so people wouldn’t have to walk around her.

“Yes this is she,” Angie said, mimicking the tone she heard her mom use tons of times on the phone when she was talking to someone important. “Yes, mam. Of course. Thursday at nine, same location? I’ll be there. Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

Angie hung up the phone and looked over to Peggy with excited eyes. “I got a call back, Peggy! Me and two other girls. We’re going to do some on stage practice with other people to see the chemistry. This is real good, Peg! I think I got a shot at this,” Angie gushed and she soon found herself wrapped in a hug.

“I’m really proud of you, Angie.” Peggy was very sincere and Angie’s eyes started to tear a bit at all the excitement and joy she felt.

“Oh my god, I have to call my Ma. She’s going to flip out when I tell her,” Angie exclaimed and moved to call her mom when she felt Peggy grip her wrist. She looked questioningly up at the woman.

“Before you call her, I was wondering if maybe me and you could go for a celebratory dinner tomorrow. As more than friends,” Peggy clarified and Angie started nodding her head before she even said yes.

“This is such a good day, English. Wait until I tell Ma you asked me out. She’s going to be so smug. All ‘I told you that everyone likes you’. She probably won’t shut up about it,” Angie said before she realized what she implied.

“You talked to your mother about me?” Peggy asked with an arch of her brown and a rather amused expression on her face.

“I tell my mom about almost everything,” Angie clarified as if it was an obvious thing. Angie was close to her mom; the woman was probably her best friend.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t tell your mother about this,” Peggy stated as she leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Angie’s lips before pulling back. Angie took a moment to absorb what happened before she lunged forward and wrapped her hand around Peggy’s neck to bring her in for another kiss, this one firmer.

“I think you’re right. She doesn’t need to know about this. Yet.” Angie gave Peggy yet another kiss before pulling apart.

“Now you call everyone you know about this callback,” Peggy told Angie as she straightened out the other woman’s coat and tapped a hand to her cheek.

Angie linked her arm with Peggy’s as she called her mother and began to tell her about this new opportunity in her life. Rosanna almost cried at her daughter’s enthusiasm before telling her that she’d let everyone in the family know so they could keep her daughter in their prayers.

 

* * *

  

The lights were bright on her face as Angie took a bow with the rest of her cast mates, but she could hear her mother’s voice faintly through the applause alongside her father’s trademark whistle he used to give her brothers when they’d play well at a baseball game.

It was opening night and the show went off wonderfully, the months of hard work finally paid off and the applause was almost deafening. Angie felt her eyes water at the pride she felt towards her cast mates and crew and the happiness growing inside her knowing that right in the third row sat her parents, her three brothers, her aunt, her uncle and her wonderful girlfriend of two months.

Angie thought back to her shared dressing room and the bouquet of roses Peggy had sent her before the show, of the kiss Peggy pressed to her lips before she left for the theatre that morning and the good luck text she received an hour before the show from the same woman.

Things weren’t always perfect, but Angie was pleased that Peggy was opening up and willing to work through this with her. Yes she was annoyed when she found out Peggy had been lying about what she did for a living, or that Peggy was fluent in four languages and never told her. She was very annoyed when one of their dates was crashed by a ‘colleague’ named Howard Stark who decided to stay with Peggy for a weekend and take up all her time or that her trip months prior wasn’t to England to visit family but rather to Russia for ‘secret agent things’. But they were working at it and Angie was happier with Peggy than she had been since high school. Things were starting to fall into place for Angie Martinelli and she couldn’t have been happier.

 


End file.
